ITwins
iTwins is the 20th episode of the 2nd Season of iCarly. Plot After Freddie is made fun of for being easy to manipulate, (he receives an email from Carly and Sam and dresses up as a clown, believing that it's Clown Day at school) he believes the girls are trying to prank him when Sam says her twin sister named Melanie is coming to Seattle. He's not convinced, and to try to prove it, he asks Melanie out on a date, thinking that Sam would never go on a date with him. The plan to try to prove that Melanie is really Sam takes an unexpected turn when Melanie kisses Freddie, who then becomes extremely paranoid. Meanwhile. In the end, since Freddie refuses to believe it, Sam 'admits' to Freddie that there is no Melanie. Carly surprised at the news that Freddie and Melanie kissed. Satisfied, Freddie departs shortly before Melanie arrives to go to the movies with Carly and Sam. In a subplot, Carly gets a job tutoring Chuck in math, to which Spencer disagrees with, as Chuck keeps tormenting him. After Spencer shows Carly how awful Chuck really is, (with the help of a hidden video camera that Socko set up) Carly thinks of a way to pay Chuck out. She makes up the number Derf and teaches it to him, so he can use it on his next math test. When he fails his test, his father says Carly no longer needs to tutor him, and decides to send Chuck by sending him to Camp Add 'em Up (at Spencer's suggestion). Guest Stars Ryan Ochoa as Chuck, and David St. James as Mr. Howard. Quotes the iCarly webcast Sam: I call this video "Gullible Freddie." Check this out. the video, Freddie walks into Ridgeway dressed up as a clown. Everyone laughs Freddie: Hey, why aren't you guys dressed as clowns?! and Sam burst out laughing Sam: What do you mean? Freddie: I got an email from the school telling me that today was clown day. Didn't you guys get-- you guys sent me the email. Carly: to Sam She made me! Freddie: Wait, is this on camera? GIBBY, COME HERE! goes to static Freddie: Sam would rather chew broken glass then go out on a date with me for a whole Saturday night, no way she's going through with this! Carly: You asked Melanie. Freddie: OOOKAAAYYY. You can pretend I'm going on a date with Melanie, but I know... I've got a date with Sam. on smoothie and coughs it out Carly: What?! Freddie: I'VE GOT A DATE WITH SAM!!! T-Bo: You wanna buy a pickle? Freddie: NO! Freddie: So, Melanie... you look pretty hot tonight. Melanie: Thanks! I love your shirt! Freddie: No, you don't. Carly said you hate stripes! Melanie: Sam hates stripes. Freddie: How long are you gonna keep this up?! Melanie on her shoulder Just admit you're Sam and we can leave! Melanie: I would, ow... her shoulder ...but I'm not Sam! and Melanie are slow-dancing Freddie: I can't believe you're doing this. Melanie: Why? I like you! Freddie: You hate me; you always have! Melanie: Maybe Sam hates you. Freddie: You ARE Sam! Melanie: Really? Would Sam do this? Freddie on the lips Freddie: You swore we'd never do that again! Melanie: I didn't swear anything. becomes extremely paranoid and runs away; Melanie chases him Sam: I'm not as smart as you. to him just to get Freddie to shut-up Freddie: In your face, Puckett! thinking she was serious, and was trying to fool him about Melanie Sam: How could you make out with Freddie? Melanie: He's adorable! Carly: I can't believe the two of you are sisters. Sam & Melanie: Me neither. the elevator goes down to an end. View Gallery for this episode here 219 Category:Season 2